Solo Fue Un Malentendido
by YUNI-PYON
Summary: Amu Hinamori una chica de 16 años se va a Brasil y luego vuelve a Japón. Lo que no sabe es que aL amor de su vida llamado Ikuto Tsukiyomi de 17 años le habían dicho que ella había muerto, al oír que ella está viva vuelve lo peor es que ella trato de olvidarlo. ¡lo habrá olvidado? ¡lo perdonara? ¡estarán juntos? averigua el desenlace de este malentendido.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA MINNA!**

**Estoy nerviosa este es mi primer fic *-***

**- KIYOMI: TU SIEMPRE ESTAS NERVIOSA U.U**

**-YUNI: :'( NO ES CIERTO **

**-KIYOMI: EYY TE DIJE QUE LEYERAS UN POCO ANTES DE ESCRIBIR**

**-YUNI: SNIF SNIF ETTO PERO YO QUIERO ESCRIBIR: /**

**-KIYOMI: -_-? BUENO YA TE LO ADVERTÍ**

**-YUNI: U.U BUENO AQUÍ EL CAPI n.n**

_**AMU POV **_

-Por fin en casa, después de esa larga pero divertida visita a mis tíos a Brasil.

Fui a la cocina a hacerme un sándwich y subí a mi cuarto, la casa estaba silenciosa y desolada, pues, mamá y papá fueron con Ami a una de sus presentaciones (ni siquiera se acordaron que hoy regresaba)

OH, QUE MALEDUCADA SOY, SOY HINAMORI AMU, TENGO 15 AÑOS Y VIVO CON MIS PADRES Y MI QUERIDA PERO AFICCIANTE HERMANA AMI, ESTUDIO EN LA ACADEMIA ELEMENTARY SEIYO, TENGO EL PELO ROSA Y OJOS DE COLOR AMBÁR AH POR CIERTO VIVO EN JAPÓN

_De pronto suena el timbre, rápidamente bajo y abro la puerta-AMU-CHI hola ¿Cómo estás?

¡Yaya! pasa - dije tratando de esconder mi cansancio (eso sonó raro Ó_Ó)

-¿Cómo estas después del viaje? como te fue? que hiciste? como es todo allá?

-tranquila Yaya no tan apresurada-le dije

-lo siento Hinamori-san

-Descuida Yaya y respondiendo a tus preguntas: estoy bien, espectacular , muchas cosas disfrutar con mis primos y tíos y súper bello

-awww, yo quisiera ir-dijo un poco triste

-algún día iremos las 2 a Brasil-respondí amablemente

-hai-dijo tirándoseme encima.

Después del abrazo le dije-y donde están los demás?-pasaron fracciones de segundo para ver a Nagi a Rima a Kairi y por ultimo a Kuukai y Utau entrar juntos-un momento ustedes dos juntos?

-hai porque Amu-chan_ dijeron al mismo tiempo

-bueno, es que ustedes dos antes se odiaban-les conteste fastidiada

Tu misma lo dijiste ANTES bueno cambiando de tema vamos al parque- propuso Utau-asintieron todos menos yo

Pero tengo que hablar contigo pequeña-se dirijo Utau a mi

Claro, adelántense ustedes- les dije

**UTAU POV**

Como le diré a Amu que… pero fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos por Amu

-Utau que querías decirme-me dijo Amu

-no sé cómo decírtelo-murmuré

-¿De que se trata?

-Más bien de quien- le dije nerviosa

-Déjate de misterios Utau es de Ikuto verdad?-asentí

-Que pasó-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-mira Amu-rompí en llanto- Ikuto se fue

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?- casi que me exigió contestarle.

-no lo sé Amu vi que salía de la casa con maletas a su auto y solo me dijo que se necesitaba ir y dejar aquí todo lo que le recordaba a ti.

**FLASHBACK**

Vi a Ikuto salir de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos y maletas.

-¿Ikuto que sucede?-le pregunte-porque lloras-añadí

-nada-respondió con la típica frialdad que lo caracterizaba

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido

-porque haces tantas preguntas—dijo en tono burlón-necesito irme y dejar todo lo que me recuerda a Amu.

Entró en su carro y se marchó.

* PENSAMIENTOS DE IKUTO*

Es increíble, Amu no puede estar muerta. No ella, no ahora, no ahora que encontré el amor de mi vida no puede dejarme.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano Amu-dije con tono desesperado .

-¿De qué estás hablando Utau? Yo no le he hecho nada-abrí mis ojos incrédula.

-No lo niegues. Por tú culpa él se fue diciendo quería olvidarte. Yo lo conozco bien por algo muy grave se ha ido-terminé fúrica

-tú me crees capaz de hacerle daño a Ikuto después de lo que paso con Tadase-kun él fue el único que me ayudo a olvidarlo y además tu sabes bien que yo lo amo demasiado- ella me respondió pacíficamente.

-Tienes razón Amu no puedo dudar de tus sentimientos hacía mi hermano-conteste más calmada

Fuimos interrumpidas por Kuukai-vamos chicas se nos va a hacer más tarde-nos dijo con un tono amable.

**AMU POV**

Fuimos hacia el parque y yo seguía pensando en lo que platique con Utau-porque se fue- se me salieron las palabras de la boca

-¿quién?- me pregunto Rima

Utau me lo dijo todo con la mirada-nadie olvídalo tonterías

Estuvimos un rato en el parque donde Ikuto y yo nos dimos el primer beso se me escapo una lágrima pero nadie lo noto. Me acompañaron a mi casa y se fueron, entré a mi casa y siento a alguien por atrás era Ami

-ohai onii-chan-me saludo

-ohai Ami-le respondi con una sonrisa calida y dulce- ¿y papá y mamá?

Duermen- me respondio

¿Y tú?-pregunte- ve a dormir le dije

Me retire a mi cuarto, me cambie y fui a dormir, esa noche soñé con Ikuto.

**KIYOMI: INTERESANTE ESPERO QUE SUBAS PRONTO EL NUEVO CAPII**

**YUNI: SI CLARO MAÑANA O PASADO LO SUBO **

**KIYOMI: OK, ESPERO -_-**

**KIYOMI&YUNI:DEJEN REVIEWS Y SIGAN LEYENDO PRONTO ACTUALIZARE SAYONARA! **


	2. Chapter 2: Tadasekun?

**AQUII EL NUEVO CAPII Ñ.Ñ **

**GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW HOSHINA MINAMI, LO SE DEBÍ HABER LEIDO MAS ANTES, PERO HAGO TODO LO POSIBLE POR HACERLO BIEN Y UN POCO MENOS ENRREDADO XD.**

**DE TODOS MODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**-KIYOMI: HAHA TE LO DIJEE **

**-YUNI: CALLA MOLESTIA*LE DA UN EMPUJÓN*, AKI EL CAPII **

-Amu-chan despierta-gritó Miki.

-iie, ¿Qué hora es?

- son las 9:30 Amu-me dijeron a unisón.

-¿Qué?-grite y me caí de mi cama.

-Hinamori-san-me dijo una voz familiar ayudándome a levantarme del suelo.

-¿Tadase-kun que haces tú en mi cuarto-le reclamé dándole la espalda.

-Ohayo Amu, sé que estás enojada conmigo pero así me recibes después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo pretendes que este feliz contigo sí... –dude un poco- me rechazaste tan hostilmente y yo te amaba-le reclame incrédula.

-vamos Amu sé que no eres rencorosa y además sé que me equivoqué no debí haberte rechazado pero al fin tu estas con Tsukiyomi Ikuto-dijo con desánimo.

En ese momento recordé que Ikuto se había ido, me sentí mal y derramé una lágrima, no podía creer que no lo veía desde hace 5 meses y no entiendo porque yo tenía la culpa de que se hubiera ido.

Amu-chan entiendo sí no quiere perdonarme, lo siento de todos modos- lo dijo mientras salía triste.

-espera, todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad-me le abalancé encima y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias Amu- murmuró y se apartó-quiere ir a desayunar, tus padres me dijeron que tenían que irse y no podían dejarte desayuno pero que podías ir al café conmigo si quieres-añadió.

**TADASE POV**

-Sí, no puedo creer que siempre se olvida de mi otra vez a veces creo que no le importó a nadie-me respondió casi llorando.

-vamos Amu, yo y muchos más te queremos, ellos también solo tenían prisa pero vamos o sí no se nos va a pasar el desayuno son las 10:00 de la mañana.

Ok, pero me tengo que cambiarme bajo en un minuto-me saco del cuarto.

Tengo que recuperar a Amu como sea no puedo perder contra Ikuto ella es mía por cierto donde estará-Amu me saco de mis pensamientos venía con una camisa roja, medias altas con unas tenis y un short negro.

-Amu donde esta Ikuto- le pregunte extrañado.

-Iku…Iku… Ikuto se fue no sé adónde pero sé que fue por mi culpa y aún no sé qué hice.

-Lo siento Amu-chan.

-descuida vamos- me halo del brazo hacía la salida.

Comimos en el café y fuimos al parque.

+++EN EL PARQUE+++

-Amu-chi-se le tiro Yaya encima a Amu.

-¿Hotori? Que haces aquí con Amu- me dijo Kuukai mirándome con odio.

-tranquilo Kuukai ya me pidió disculpas-dijo tranquilizando a Kuukai.

-¿Y lo perdonaste?-lo pregunto crédulo.

- sí, pero calma Kuukai-dijo más intranquila.

-ok, Amu-refunfuño él.

-bueno como estas Kuukai-pregunté para romper el silencio incomodo que nos rodeaba.

-Yo muy bien ¿tú Hotori?

-bien igual-respondí.

Estuvimos un rato ahí sin darnos cuente de la hora que era.

-vamos Tadase-kun-se refirió a mí, Amu.

-Adiós!-dijimos todos.

Comemos un helado-me pare en seco.

claro, uno de vainilla-dijo feliz.

Ok!-fuimos en silencio, llegamos a una banca y nos sentamos vi que Amu tenía frío.

-quieres ir a casa- le dije.

-quedémonos un rato más.

**AMU POV**

Bueno, pero tienes frío verdad-asentí- me dio su chaqueta.

En realidad no era eso, aunque era de noche ya pero era que pensé que a Ikuto le había pasado algo y ese algo me hizo erizarme, no pensaba pasar más sin Ikuto pero él me estaba evitando estaba decidida a olvidarlo tal vez estaba con otra chica y yo pensando él.

-vamonos ya- le dije sonriendo.

Fuimos a la casa, me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla y entre de una a mi cuarto.

-Amu donde estuviste todo el día- me reclamaron mis charas.

Estuve con Tadase-le respondí.

Hotori-preguntaron.

Cual más déjenme dormir dije dándoles la espalda.

**RAN POV**

Que tendrá Amu-chan-les dije a Su, Miki y Día.

-no lo sé-dijo Día- además ella dijo que la dejáramos en paz-asintieron Su y Miki.

-vamos chicas es nuestra Amu- casi les grité.

-Tienes razón y yo creo que es por Tadase- dijo Miki en un tono pícaro.

-o Ikuto-dijo Su

Mmmm no lo sé pero durmamos-propuse.

****1 MES DESPUES****

**AMU POV**

-Hinamori Amu- dijo Mamá.

-HAI mamá-respondí

-tráeme esto de la tienda.

-Ok, mamá.

-Amu-chan- dijo Tadese.

-tadase- dije- me ayudas dije casi cayéndome.

-claro, te acompaño también-agregó.

-AAmuu-dije miedoso.

-¿Qué sucede Tadase?

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

¿Q...Q...Que siento... pues… no lo sé tal vez los sentimientos de mi hacia ti de hace algún tiempo no sé si volvieron estoy confusa-le dije entre lágrimas y huí hacia mi cuarto.

Que siento yo hacia Tadase, todavía quiero a Ikuto pero él se fue y me abandono no lo sé tal vez deba..-onii-chan baja a cenar-dijo Ami con su tono dulce.

-ya voy Ami

-llegue a la cocina mamá había hecho una comida que se veía muy rica pero no la disfrute por pensar en Tadase comí y decidí ir a donde Tadase.

-hola buenas noches esta Tadase-kun en casa- le pregunte a la que perecía su madre.

- ¿cuál es su nombre disculpe?

-Amu Hinamori- le conteste.

-permiso-propio le dije con respeto.

+++5 min. Después+++

-lo siento, pero él no quiere hablar con usted señorita-me dijo con desanimo.- ¿usted ea la novia de mi hijo?

-noo- dije pero alguien también lo negó.

-Hinamori Amu-san necesitas algo- me pregunto aquel rubio.

-hai Tadase Hotori-le dije- que sucede Amu- me dijo fríamente.

-entra Amu-chan-dijo la mamá de Tadase-con permiso- respondí.

-los dejo solos- casi nos obliga a sentarnos.

- Tadase, pensé lo que me dijiste hace rato- así ¿y?- me mostró el tadase que no conocía.

- y -respiré- si Tadase quiero ser tu novia.

**QUEDO UN POCO TADAMU PERO ES PARTE ENSENCIAL DE LA HISTORIA XDDDDDDD SE QUE ME MATARAN XQ YO TAMBIEN ODIO EL TADAMU**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y…**

**-KIYOMI: TE MATARE ¿XQ ME EMPUJASTE?**

**-YUNI: LO SIENTO, ERES MOLESTA**

**-KIYOMI: NO SOY MOLESTA -.- Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP. SI LE PERDONO LA VIDA A MI ONE-CHAN**


	3. Chapter 3: El Regreso De Ikuto

**HOLA HOLA, COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN . EL NUEVO CAPI LA VERDAD NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS VA A TENER LO QUE SI SE ES LA TRAMA FDNSCGLXVHXHKDFVKJGBF.**

**DESCLAIMER: NI SHUGO CHARA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON TOTAL AUTORÍA DE PEACH-PIT**

-Vi como sus ojos se cambiaron de indiferencia a un montón de estrellitas- te amo- yo lo mire impactada ni Ikuto ni nadie me lo habían dicho (no de esa forma por mi familia XD).

-Gracias.

-mmmm… si claro, Amu dime de verdad me quieres o me tienes… lástima.

-claro que si te quiero porque lo dices.

-porque hace unas cuantas horas te fuiste y no me respondiste.

-e… este fue porque quería pensarlo, no quería que entendieras que te correspondo- lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Luego me fui para mi casa, cuando entre no había nadie encontré una nota que decía: (Querida Amu, tú padre y Ami querían ir al cine a ver una película nueva como sabes es muy difícil sacarle de la cabeza algo a tu hermana y a tú papá imposible la comida está en el horno Te amo, tu madre). Era de suponerse pero por lo menos podía estar sola alrededor de 2 horas sin los gritos de mi querida Ami.

-Amu-chan que tienes- me preguntaron asustadas mis charas.

-nada, estoy pensando.

-ok, nosotras subiremos a dormir Amu.

-buenas noches chicas- dije bostezando tenía sueño aunque primero comería.

-igual Amu-chan.

Recalenté la comida que dejo mamá y fui a mi cuarto, al rato entro una llamada a mi celular.

-Moshi mishi-contesté- hola Amu ¿dónde estás?-preguntó mamá.

-en casa ¿porque mamá?

- quería que buscaras entre la correspondencia la respuesta de la nueva academia de baile, cariño lo harías y luego me dijeras la respuesta.

- ¿cuál nueva a academia?

-hablamos eso en casa adiós querida- dijo mamá.

-pero mam…- me colgó.

Cual nueva academia habrá dicho mamá, porque no me lo dijo por teléfono. Fui a ver la correspondencia y encontré algo interesante una carta de ¿IKUTO? Porque nunca me había escrito por que hasta hoy.

En la parte de atrás decía: lamentamos la llegada tardía de esta carta es para la señorita Hinamori Amu que estaba en Brasil pero se mandó de vuelta a Japóm, hubo un retraso con la correspondencia esta carta era del día 28 de junio lamentamos el malentendido.

Esta carta me la mando cuando estaba en Brasil no lo creo- la abrió.

**querida Amu**

**Te extraño mucho desde que te fuiste siempre lo he hecho, te quiero mucho tú lo sabes, espero que tú también lo hagas estaré esperándote en el aeropuerto el día que llegues.**

**Té quiere tu gatito pervertido.**

Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente ¿Por qué la carta? ¿Por qué no fue al aeropuerto? Seguí buscando y encontré la dichosa carta que decía: De: Academia De Baile Candy's. Para: familia Hinamori. Por este medio les comunico que la niña Ami Hinamori entro a nuestra academia y entre otras cosas…

Llamé a mamá y le conté se escucharon los gritos de papá y Ami luego me fui a dormir.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

One-chan despierta- supuse que era Ami la que me sacudía, abrí los ojos- buenos días Amu-chan dijeron Ami y mis charas.

-buenos días.

Me bañe, me vestí con un short corto medias altas moradas, una camisa blanca con una camisa morada encima y un broche en 'x' de igual color y baje a desayunar.

Después de desayunar Decidí ir con Utau a hablar.

++ Ya donde Utau++

**IKUTO POV**

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Amu murió, después de desayunar llamaré a Utau para preguntar cómo están por la muerte de mi Amu, soy un cobarde me hubiera quedado al funeral para darle apoyo a su familia y despedirme de ella, pobre Ami como estará.

Por cierto mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, vivo en Japón por ahora solo, tengo 17 años , mi pelo y ojos son color zafiro, tez blanca y alto.

**UTAU POV**

- Hola Utau.

- ¿Hola Amu de que querías hablar?- le dije.

- puedo hablar contigo de… Ikuto-me sorprendí.

-claro, pasa.

-Utau etto a donde fue Ikuto- fue directo al grano.

-Amu como te dije no lo sé ni siquiera me ah…- sonó el teléfono.

-hola- conteste.

Utau soy yo Ikuto ¿Cómo están?-era mi querido hermano.

-Qué curioso justo en este momento Amu me estaba preguntando por ti- le respondí alegremente.

**IKUTO POV**

No puedo creer lo que escucho ¿mi Amu viva?, pero si a mí me habían dicho que estaba muerta.

-¿hermano estas hay?

- no puedo creer -¿Amu? Estamos hablando de la misma Amu que yo conocía- le pregunte crédulo.

-La única Amu que yo conozco hermano-respondió como diciendo porque preguntaba eso.

- pero si Amu esta… Muerta- le contesté.

- pfffffff ¿Amu? Jaja puedo estar más muerta yo que ella.

- Utau quieres saber porque me fui?- le pregunte.

-si hermano- me contesto confundida.

- me dijeron que Amu estaba muerta pero ¿Qué CARAJOS?

-¿Qué? No para nada hace como 2 meses que llego de Brasil un poco después de que te fuiste - contestó.

-no lo puedo creo todo este tiempo pensé que ella había muerto.

-no hermano, todo lo contrario, Ikuto ¿te paso a Amu?

- no gracias voy para la casa ahora, no dejes que se vaya llego en hora y media.

-y como la mantengo aquí.

-no lo sé solo hazlo- le corte.

**AMU POV**

Escuche a Utau hablar por teléfono con alguien creo que era IKUTO.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- vacilé.

Amu- me hablo seria- quieres quedarte un rato más aquí.

No lo sé utau- le dije algo nerviosa- Tadase me había dicho que nos reuniéramos.

-Por favor Amu- me suplicó.

-lo siento- me despedí de ella, salí de su casa y fui al parque donde me reuniría xon Tadase, no entiendo porque en el mismo donde solía estar con Ikuto.

-Amu-koi- escuche decir alguien atrás de mí algo lejos me sonroje al ver que era Tadase.

- hola Tadase.

-hola Amu quieres un helado- cuando se acercó me lo dijo.

-claro- fuimos al puesto de helados compramos un helado de vainilla y uno de chocolate **(N/A: como en el anime)**

Fuimos a sentarnos a unas banquitas y platicamos un rato de un pronto a otro estábamos Tadase y yo hablando y me beso.

-Amu-koi- escuche a lo lejos- y vi a quien menos esperaba.

**IKUTO POV**

-Iba de camino a casa esperaba que Amu siguiera en mi casa, estaba atravesando el parque y vi la escena más espantosa que podría haber visto a Amu y el mini-rey besándose, es cierto que siempre me acobarde a decirle a Amu que fuéramos novios pero esos labios eran míos.

-Amu-koi- le dije con cara de tristeza ella se separó, llegue lo más rápido posible a donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Porque me haces esto Amu-koi porque estás con este- le pregunté señalando a Tadase.

- porque… porque tú me dejaste aquí sin ninguna explicación, me dejaste Ikuto solo sé que fue por mi disque culpa no me interesa lo que digas ya- lagrimeo.

-Amu pero…

-no hay pero que valga Ikuto- se fue corriendo.

Yo la iba a perseguir y Tadase también le tire una mirada asesina y se quedó ahí. Por mi culpa Amu estaba sufriendo pero yo creía que estaba muerta yo también sufrí, estuve lo más cerca posible de ella y le agarre un brazo.

- suéltame Ikuto Tsukiyomi- reclamó.

-no hasta que me escuchas Amu Hinamori- le sonreí pícaramente.

-no me interesan tus explicaciones Ikuto.

Se logró soltar esta vez no la perseguí y me fui a mi casa.

**AMU POV**

No me interesaban las explicaciones de Ikuto, ya estoy con Tadase, se fue y tuvo el descaro de decir que fue por mi culpa.

Quería llegar rápido a casa- Ran cambio de personalidad.

-Si Amu-chan, te pasa algo- negué con la cabeza.

-se los cuento luego.

Llegue tan rápido a mi casa le desprecie la comida a mamá, solo quiero estar sola y pensar.

-Amu ahora ai nos vas a decir porque estas tan triste- desu.

-chicas, vi a Ikuto.

-yaay y porque estas triste- dijo Día.

- discutimos no quiero hablar de es- me di media vuelta.

Entre sollozos pude conciliar el sueño.

**IKUTO POV**

-Ikuto que tienes-nya- porque lloras- pregunto Yoru saliendo por mí hombro.

- no te preocupes Yoru- le dije secándome las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta, nunca había llorado por una chica solo por… Amu.

-Hermano que tienes- salió de repente Utau.

- porque no mantuviste a Amu aquí- le pregunte con cara de odio.

- Hermano se fue después de que llamaste se fue a ver con…

- Tadase lo sé, me los encontré… Besandosé.

-¿quuee? Amu como te puede hacer esto cuando la vea.

No será necesario Utau, ya no importa- me fui.

-Ikuto-gritó Utau.

Buenas noches- le dije mientras me iba a mi antiguo cuarto.

Ok Amu si así lo quieres ok, olvídate de Ikuto para siempre- pensé.

Me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir.

**KIYOMI: ESTO SE PONE INTERESANTE.**

**YUNI: NO OLVIDAN DEJAR REVIEWS.**

**YUNI&KIYOMI: HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Ir De Campamento?

Capítulo 4: ¿Ir de campamento? ¿Con Los Hinamori?

_***Snif snif*se que no hay escusa que valga y se que muchos lo tomaran de eso una escusa además, no tengo escusas que decir XD Ok no da risa (a mi sii)pero lamento haberl s hecho esperar tanto para subir este capi y se los recompensaré hice una nueva historia y tengo pensado hacer un one-shot **_

_**HOLAA YO DE NUEVO CON EL 4 CAPÍTULO DEL FIC, CREO QUE SERA DIFÍCIL MI INPIRACIÓN ESTA BLOQUEADA Ó_Ó. AYUUUDA, TRATO DE HACERLO BIEN PERO QUEDO ALGO FEO Y TONTO D':**_

_**DESCLAIMER: NI SHUGO CHARA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ES TOTAL AUTORÍA DE PEACH-PIT ARIGATOU!**__**_**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

-Nooo- exclamó Ikuto sentándose en su cama, Yoru salió de su huevo asustado- que tienes Ikuto-nya- le preguntó Yoru rascándose los ojos.

-No, una PESADILLA-respondió recalcando la última palabra.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué soñaste?

-tonterías- se levantó de su cama se encaminó al armario para recoger su ropa y luego se fue al baño.

_**FLASHBACK SUEÑO DE IKUTO**_

-Hotori Tadase aceptas a Hinamori Amu como tu legítima esposa, para amarse, respetarse en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe- preguntó un padre a Tadase –acepto – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Amu Hinamori aceptas a Hotori Tadase como tu legítimo esposo, para amarse, respetarse en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe – el padre volvió a preguntar pero ahora a Amu –

-acepto- miro a Tadase.

_**FIN FLASBACK**_

Ikuto no podía dejar que Tadase se quedara con Amu, pero su estúpido orgullo no lo dejaba, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en un plan para separarlos sin que ''no tuviera nada que ver'', le llegó una idea genial a la cabeza.

-claro como no se me ocurrió- se dijo a sí mismo. A los 15 minutos salió de la ducha y se cambió.

-vamos a desayunar Yoru- no lo dejo decir nada y bajaron en el mismo justo momento cuando sus padres y Utau comían, su plan salía a la perfección.

-Buenos días- dijeron sus padres.

-buenos días mamá, papá y Utau.

-gunoj dijas- dijo con pan en la boca- Ikuto solo rió por lo bajo.

- Tsukiyomi Utau que te he dicho – dijo su madre

- lo siento- agachó la cabeza.

- bueno familia, tengo una propuesta- Ikuto cambió el tema.

Utau le puso más atención a Ikuto.

- porque no vamos a la playa a acampar- propuso.

- ¡kyaa!- grito Utau dejando sordos a los demás. Les hizo carita de ''por favor''

Al parecer el plan de Ikuto salía a la perfección.

- con los Hinamori- alzó la ceja y sonrió pícaramente.

- ¡yeey kawai!- saltó Utau- por favor por favor por favor- casi suplicó.

- no lo sé ¿será bueno?-susurro la mamá de Ikuto al papá.

- vamos no será tan malo podremos pasar un tiempo con los chicos y los Hinamori- ahora susurro el padre-vamos a acampar a la playa Nousel ¿Qué les parece?- se rindió su madre.

- hai- gritaron y Utau se paró de su asiento y abrazo a sus papás.

- y los Hinamori-Ikuto se levantó.

- ok, vamos con los Hinamori, solo ellos tienen que aceptar.

- vamos donde AMU- recalcó la última palabra Ikuto solo rodo los ojos. Ella sabía él porque de la propuesta de Ikuto.

Utau rápidamente agarró a su hermano y sus padres de las muñecas para llevarlos al auto.

- a veces me pregunto cuanta fuerza puedes tener one-chan- reclamó Ikuto sarcásticamente. Ella solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡Cállate no baka!- gritó Utau (_**N/A: A UTAU LE ENCANTA GRITAR XD)**_

- No me digas así Utaucita, no seas así, pobre de Kuukai contigo-ella le tiró un codazo. Llegaron al carro y fueron a casa de los Hinamori.

_**MIENTRAS TANTO CON AMU**_

- Que rico es dormir- dijo mientras se levantaba y al mismo tiempo bostezaba.- Ran, Miki, Su, Día, despierten chicas hoy ando de buen humor.

- buenos días Amu-chan se nota que andas de buen humor-desu- Su salió de su huevos.

-Ran, Día y Miki- sonaba molesta.

- hai Amu-chan- dijeron en coro.

- despiértense chicas, voy a bañarme, ¿Miki me puedes hacer una vestimenta bonita para hoy?-preguntó.

- claro, Amu-chan, dibujo, dibujar, dibujado.

Amu comenzó a bañarse, y cantaba a todo pulmón, a los 20 minutos salió del baño y se cambió

- gracias Miki.

- con gusto Amu-chan- sonrió.

_**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA**_

- llegamos bajémonos, bajémonos- bajo Utau.

- tranquila hermana- Ikuto sonrió.

Tocaron la puerta y abrió la señora Hinamori

-ohayo Hinamori-san- dijeron los padres de Utau e Ikuto.

-ohayo, adelante. ¿Quieren algo?

- con agua estamos bien- respondió Ikuto.

Ok, Ikuto- kun- la señora Hinamori fue a la cocina.

¿Ikuto?- Preguntó Ami- ohayo Ikuto ¿cómo estás?- corrió donde estaba Ikuto.

- muy bien Ami- este respondió.

- voy a llamar a mi One-chan.

-ok- Ikuto rió.

- One-chan hay visitas- corrió Ami y calló al suelo- las dos rieron.

-ok, vamos- salieron las dos.

_**AMU POV**_

Llegamos a la sala y estaba Utau, sus padres e ¿IKUTO? Solo lo vi reír como idiota.

- buenos días Amu-chan porque despiertas tan tarde- mamá me preguntó, Ikuto rió divertido y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-etto… Mamá yo me desperté hace rato solo pensaba un rato- huele a escusa.

- bueno ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita Tsukiyomi's?- dijo mamá.

-bueno- habló el no baka de Ikuto(N/A: POBRE NUESTRO IKUTO)-queríamos preguntarles si quieren ir con nosotros a la playa a acampar- terminó.

-¿QUEE?-grité.

- eso fue idea de Ikuto- lo codeó Utau.

-haiii si vamos de campamento- sii por favor decían Ami y Utau.

-Ok, vamos- ssii - dijeron las 2.

- yo me quedare aquí- dije haciendo berrinche.

-vamos Amu ¿qué tan malo podría ser estar 3 días conmigo?- se me acercó Ikuto- además será para celebrar mi regresó.

Sería muy malo- me aleje.

-vamos One-chan- Ami me hizo carita se perrito buen portado y yo acepté.

- Bueno adiós me tengo que ir a verme con TADASE- Ikuto frunció el ceño.

Los Tsukiyomi salieron un rato después de mí, la verdad no vería a Tadase pero quería salir de ahí. Entré a mi casa.

- mamá, papá, ¿se puede saber porque aceptaron la invitación de los Tsukiyomi?- pregunté.

- Amu-chan tú también aceptaste- me respondió mamá como si fuera lo más lógico.

- fue por Ami, pero no iré- dije decidida.

- por favor Amu-chan por fa por fa- suplicó papá.

- Ok, ok, que se va a hacer- me rendí.

- Amu-chan no cenaras-gritó.

-No mamá, gracias- fui directo a mi cuarto.

_**IKUTO POV**_

Después de venir de la casa de los Hinamori hice algunas cosas como fastidiar a Utau y luego llegó la noche.

- Utau dile a mamá y a papá que me voy.

- Ok hermano ¿para dónde vas?- me interrogó.

-adiós Utau- le dije burlonamente.

¡IKUTOO!- gritó me sorprende cuanto grita.

Se imaginan a donde voy verdad.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Amu estaba en su cuarto pensando lo que iba a llevar y luego de un rato entro a su baño a cepillarse los dientes, como todos sabemos Ikuto iba a la casa de Amu.

- yo Amu-koi!-entró Ikuto a su balcón.

Notó que no estaba en su cuarto.

- que buena suerte la mía dejó la puerta del balcón abierta dijo en voz baja y se decidió a entrar se acostó en la cama de Amu escuchó a Amu cantar:

La la la uta wo utao

kao age kokoro no

mama

utao

akirame ja ikenai

dekinai koto nande nai

yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai

yume ga aru

arukidasou mune hatte

watashi dake no michi ga aru

shinijiru no sahon ta sa

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo

ganbatte nori koe yo

watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so.

Ikuto aplaudió, Ella salía del baño vestida y se sorprendió.

- qué lindo cantas Amu- al fin hablo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ikuto?- De verdad estaba enojada. (ósea a quien le gustaría estará solas con un pervertido en su cuarto yo sé que ustedes si XD)

-te visito, ¿algún problema?- comenzó a caminar hacia donde Amu. Luego de que Amu retrocediera e Ikuto avanzara, ella se topó con la pared. Él se le acerco más al rostro.

_**YO MANNA, RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS Y PROPUESTAS PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. ME FALTA INSPIRACIÓN -_-**_

_**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPII.**_

_**KIYOMI: NO TE OLVIDAS DE ALGO ONE-CHAN**_

_**YUNI: SEE -.- YUUKI NO UTA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE KANAE ITO GRACIAS**_


	5. Chapter 5: Campamento 1 parte

Capítulo 5: Campamento 1 parte

_**Ohayo! AKI TOII DE NUEVO MINNA CREO QUE HOY ANDO INPIRACIÓN N.N LOS QUIERO SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC Y PONGAN REVIEWS JEJE **_

_**DESCLAIMER: SHUGO CHARA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON TOTAL AUTORÍA DE PEACH-PIT**_

-Eres tan molesto Ikuto quítate no ves que… te detesto- se trató de zafar inútilmente.

-oblígame Amu-koi, que vas a hacer al respecto- la reto.

- Ikuto po… por favor- tartamudeo.

-ok, como quieras- se apartó- nos vemos mañana para nuestro campamento- con la misma se fue.

- es tan molesto a veces quisiera romperle la cara.

- estas despechada Amu- chan desu.

- claro que no, ósea si pero, es que me molesta, ni siquiera lo he perdonado.- Ikuto baka- dijo así misma.

- bueno chicas no me distraigan tengo que alistarme para ese estúpido campamento tonto. Siempre me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero.

Comenzó a empacar sus cosas dos vestidos de baño, shorts cortos, camisas. Va a ir lo más fresca posible a ese tonto campamento.

- no entiendo como el esta tan normal, no debería ni hablarme. Donde estará Tadase mañana salimos de aquí a las 10:30 AM y de veras quiero verlo- pensó- Después de un rato se quedó dormida.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (NORMAL POV)**_

-¿Qué hora será?- dijo antes de caer al suelo. -¿qQueee? 9:30 AM me voy a bañar para ahora para ver a Tadase.

Salió del baño y fue a su cuarto- Miki me ayudas por favor- preguntó-.- Ella quería ir con algo diferente a lo que llevaba.-

Al rato estaba vestida con: una camisa azul, un short fucsia, tirantes de igual a su short. Bajó a la cocina agarró una tostada y fue a la salida.

-Adiós mamá adiós papá y Ami.-

- pero Amu-chan…-

- lo siento pero no tardo voy a ver a Tadas…- alguien la agarró por detrás.-

- Amu tú no te vas ya nos vamos a la playa.-Ikuto la haló adentró.-

- ¿qué pero aún falta mucho para las 10:30 AM? - todos se burlaron.-

-Amu si para ti 20 minutos es mucho para todos nosotros no.- son las 10:10 AM.

- Tanto duré en alistarme.-

- lo siento Amu-chan pero nos vamos ya, además tú duraras mucho te conozco muy bien. -habló su mamá.

- Pero mamá es Tadase.-

- aún más razón- Ami haló a Amu e Ikuto hasta el Camper.- luego los demás entraron a él.

_**AMU POV**_

No puedo creerlo Ami está sentada a mi derecha e Ikuto a mi izquierda(**N/A:** Amu sentaba al a par de Ikuto a petición de Ami y Ami al otro lado del pasillo) porque no me senté con Utau. Ami ha sido todo un fastidio e Ikuto al verme sufrir le sigue el juego.

-Amu ¿qué tienes?

- que te importa Ikuto- contesté cortante.- ustedes dos son un fastidio.- me iba a ir con Utau pero mis torpes pies me fallaron y caí encima de Ikuto.

- Eres tú la que me busca, yo no soy- dijo sonriendo pícaramente y por un momento me perdí en aquellos penetrantes ojos azul zafiro.-

- y..yo n..o para nada, puedes soltarme ya.-

- No creo, yo estoy bien así- me agarró más fuerte-.

- Ikuto yo no, suéltame.-

Me soltó y fui refunfuñando a donde Utau.

- ¿Por qué vienes aquí?-

- eras la última opción- sonreí y ella me fulmino con la mirada.- lo siento, es que nuestros hermanos son molestos pregunta- ella asintió- ¿cómo te aguantas a Ikuto todo el tiempo?

- Práctica Amu práctica- como si fuese lo más obvio u.u.-

- Ami es tierna, amable, linda pero es muy molesta y cuando está con Ikuto aún más.

- no digas eso de tú hermana además me cae muy bien.-

- si son igual de inmaduras como no- dije divertida.-

- ella es una niña-.

- ¿y tú Utau?

- etto… yo soy yo- reí por lo bajó.-

- Amu pero deja eso lo importante es que ahora estas con tu mejor amiga.

-Eso si Utau.- él silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que Utau lo rompió.

- Amu hace cuanto no vez a Tadase- preguntó.

- Utau, como hace dos semanas ¿Por qué?- la miró extrañada.

- n-noo por nada amiga- tartamudeo.

Utau sabía algo que Amu no, además se atrevía a decirle a su amiga.

_**Mientras tanto Tadase**_

- Yo sabía que Amu es tierna, dulce y todo eso- rió una rubia de ojos celestes- pero tan ingenua jajá te felicito Tadase.-

-jajá si Lulú pero me da un poco de lastima era mi amiga cuando éramos niños.-

- Tadase no te preocupes por esa- lo besó fieramente.-

_**UTAU POV**_

Como le diría a Amu que Tadase le hade eso no me atrevería a decirle.-

-Utau hola, ¿Utau? Utau te estoy preguntando- alguien me llamaba.-

- ah que pasa Amu.- Utau que pasa con Tadase dime.-

-ahhh que calor verdad Amu- trate de cambiar el tema.-

- Utau- Amu me volvió a ver con cara de preocupación e intriga, eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa un poco no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle:- etto… Ya vengo voy con Ikuto.-

- ¿Qué será?- la oí susurrar.-

¿Cómo le diré a Ikuto? ¿Quién me tendría que dar más miedo? ¿Si se entera podría medio matar a Tadase? De eso estoy casi segura pero tengo que decírselo a él antes que a Amu.

_**NORMAL POV**_

mmmm…- se decía a sí mismo un peli azul- Amu, Amu, Amu caerás otra vez.- Él sabía perfectamente los puntos débiles de su querida peli rosa.

-Ikuto, tenemos que hablar- le dijo cierta rubia.-

- ¿Ami quieres ir donde Amu?- Utau se arrodilló a la par de Ami, puesto que ella estaba sentada.-

- si Utau-chan.- Ami se fue y Utau se sentó.-

…

…

…

Llegó la pequeña Ami al lado de su hermana e hizo que esta se sobresaltara puesto que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Ami ya vengo- se refirió a su hermana sonriente.-

- Ok one-chan.- respondió con su típica alegría.

Amu cautelosamente llegó a los asientos que estaban atrás de Ikuto y Utau y se sentó a escuchar la conversación, sabía que estaba mal pero presentía que estaba relacionada con ella.

- Ikuto necesito hablar contigo de algo que me entere.- Utau trato de sonar tranquila.-

- ¿sobre qué o quién?- respondió impaciente su hermano.-

- de Amu y Tadase.- Ikuto se sorprendió pero le puso más atención y Amu que estaba atrás abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- Ikuto Tadase…- calló un momento.-

- Utau al grano.- estaba bastante estresado.-

- One-chan una fea cucaracha.- Ami gritó se tiró donde Amu- Ami silencio es solo una cucaracha.- susurro.-

- ¿humm?…- los hermanos se miraron confundidos y voltearon- Amu que haces aquí- dijeron a unisón- un momento ¿Amu escuchabas nuestra conversación?- esta vez solo hablo Utau.- Amu se puso más nerviosa.-

- etto… Que pasa con Tadase te exijo que me expliques Utau.- Amu no encontró otra escapatoria.-

- Amu est…- en ese momento llegó la Sra. Tsukiyomi.- ¿Que pasa aquí? Todos a sus asientos ya vamos a llegar cuando ya estemos ahí podrán hablar.-

"eso ni lo dude" pensaron Amu y Utau. Ami y Amu se sentaron atrás de Utau e Ikuto imposibilitando que hablaran.

* 10 minutos después*…

Todos se bajaron y bajaron sus cosas a Amu se le hizo difícil bajar sus cosas del techo del camper, cierto peli azul la miraba divertido y camino hacia ella.

- ¿Te ayudo con eso?- pregunto el juguetonamente.-

- yo puedo sola no soy inútil Ikuto.- le lanzo una mirada asesina.-

- como quieras.- dijo el metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.- Amu se relajó al ver que dio media vuelta pero él no se fue.

La alzo por la cintura y ella pataleaba- Ikuto ¡suéltame!-

- Tranquila rosadita solo te ayudó- ella se rindió y agarró sus cosas- ahora si vez, lo único que hago siempre es ayudarte pero eres muy orgullosa- dijo haciendo énfasis en "orgullosa"-

- ¡cállate baka!-

- como quieras preciosa.-

- no me digas así Ikuto.-

-ok, ok no te enojes preciosa.- se carcajeó.-

- no me digas así te dije Ikuto.-

- lo siento preciosa- Amu lo comenzó a perseguir pero se detuvo en la entrada de la cabaña y vio lo bonita que era-.

- es precioso- exclamó.-

- Hasta ahora te das cuenta rosadita- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta principal.-

- Aarhgg, como sea entremos.- dejo empujándolo él rió divertido.-

_***yo minna* **_

_**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo estoy cansada y sin inspiración y si diran que así ando siempre pero es la verdad. :* nos vemos en el sig. Capiii.**_


End file.
